hiddenwarriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Warrior Wiki:Rules of Roleplay
1. Each user may have 5 cats in each Clan, Tribe or group (loners, rogues, kittypets). 2. Each user may have 40 roleplays in maximum. If the wiki is to crowded, then you will be asked to deleted your some of your roleplays. You are advised to only have 20-25 roleplays, so each is actively roleplayed. 3. The mother and father of the kit get to have one kit each out of the litter. They may choose who gets the other kit(s). Do not flood the roleplayers with kit roleplay requests. 4. Queens may have up to 4 kits. No more, but less than that is allowed. 5. The roleplayer of the father ''must ''be on the IRC/edited the roleplaying page recently before a queen has her kits. 6. Only 5 forbidden romances per user, this spans all of the Clans. If a couple break up, then a new one is allowed to replace. 7. The Clan leader may be alive for 1 year-1 ½ years. He/she may change deputy until his/her final month as leader, but then, the current deputy must stay deputy and become leader after. 8. No kits/apprentices can fall in love and/or have kits. A cat must be a warrior for more than 1 month before she can become pregnant with kits. 9. You must wait 3 months before having kits! 10. Kits must wait 3 months before becoming apprentices. The kit must wait 10 days before leaving the nursery, 5 days before he/she can walk, and 1 before he/she can open her/his eyes and talk. 1 month before eating fresh-kill! 11. Apprentices have to wait 5 months before they become warriors. They ''must ''have an assessment on a roleplaying page or on the IRC. Leader will give them their warrior name, but roleplayer can choose. Leader must be present for the ceremony. 12. Warriors have to wait 1 month until they can mate. Have to be more than 3 months old before being made deputy (if case). Can only have 7 apprentices in his/her life. There is no limit to the life-span of a warrior, a leader will point out when he/she is very old and needs to go. 13. Deputies must have had 1 apprentice before being made deputy, cannot be a new warrior until they are doing so. If the last month of the leader’s life, the current deputy will stay deputy and then be leader. 14. Rogues, kittypets and loners can join and Clans, but you must have space in your limits for more cats. 15. If a leader is evil, they can plan to destroy the forest etc. But they must have permission from roleplayers before they do so. 16. You cannot kill, wound, become mates with or roleplay another users cat without his or hers permission! 17. The leader must lose all of his/her 9 lives before him/her dies. They can lose up to 3 lives at once if the situation is serious enough. If you have any more ideas for rules, please comment on the talk page! They will be added once we have come to a conclusion!